Pay Up
by CarcinogenRush
Summary: She's returned to help restore Hogwarts. He's returned to bask in his seclusion. But what happens when the two find themselves oddly curious? And what's this deal they've made?
1. Return

**A/N: Hi there, everyone. I've never written a SS/HG fic before. Not gonna lie, for quite some time, the idea of it all rather repulsed me. However, it has since grown on me. So..hopefully I've portrayed this properly. Just so y'all know, Hermione's hair is still bushy. Maybe a bit tamer, but still bushy all the same. It just gives her character so much..I dunno..Hermione-ness. Read and review, my loverlies!**

**For the most part, this story will be DH-compliant. However, obviously, Severus Snape is not dead, and Ron and Hermione did not end up together. Everything else still stands.**

* * *

><p><span>Return<span>

"Let me get this straight," Ginny said, watching as Hermione threw a leather-bound book into her suitcase, "You spent six years at Hogwarts, and now you want to go _back_?"

"I'm not going back as a student, Gin," she replied, shaking an errant curl out of her eyes. "I'm going back to help re-build."

"I thought you wanted to get settled into a career," the redhead said, frowning a bit.

"I..I do..but I can't, not knowing what ruins the castle is in," Hermione stated, her own frown forming. "That school provided so much for me, more than I ever thought it would. I can't sit idly by as the professors struggle to fix it up." Quickly, she surveyed her flat, looking for anything that she had forgotten. After a moment's hesitation, she reached over and pulled a photograph out of her drawer.

"They all looked so happy," Ginny murmured, staring down at it. Up from the photograph stared the Order, taken shortly before the war. A grinning Fred waved up at Ginny and Hermione; near him stood Tonks and Lupin, their hands entwined, and a glowering Mad-Eye Moody from the row behind. With a sad sigh, Hermione tenderly packed the picture inside a heavy book.

"I think that's it," she said, zipping her suitcase shut. With trembling fingers, she caged her owl, Antigone, then picked up her suitcase and walked towards her door. The last thing she scooped up was her wand. As Ginny exited, the door was pulled shut, and Hermione cast her wards. "I'll see you around, I suppose," she stated, willing herself not to tear up as she looked at her friend. "Stay in touch, yeah? Antigone knows where to find you," she added with a weak smile, "so you have no reason not to."

"I promise," she said, throwing her arms tightly around the brunette's neck. "Don't get into too much mischief without me," Ginny instructed, "or at least let me know before you do, so I can jump in on the fun."

Laughing, Hermione hugged her back. "Don't worry too much; I plan on having a quiet year, for once." Exchanging watery good-byes, Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade, wand clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

><p>Not much had changed in the little village, she noted as she walked along the cobblestone. Honeydukes was still overflowing with customers, and Zonkos was back in full swing; after the year that the wizarding world had seen, some comic relief was embraced with open arms. Shivering slightly, she pulled her sweater around her more tightly and picked up her pace.<p>

She did not know what she was heading into. How much of Hogwarts was destroyed? How many students were still there? And the professors…who remained? Mentally, she tried to think of them all. Certainly, Hagrid and Professor Flitwick were still there. And Professor McGonagall, newly appointed Headmistress, was undoubtedly standing strong for Hogwarts.

As she came to the end of the street, she was met by a witch only a few inches taller than her own 5'5".

"Headmistress," Hermione greeted warmly as the old woman came into sight.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall, her tired face breaking into a smile. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"Likewise," Hermione said, affection for the old witch blooming. "How is the restoration coming along?" They set off walking towards the gates of Hogwarts, the wheels of her suitcase clattering as they rolled against the cobblestone.

"Not well, I'm afraid," McGonagall said, face drooping, "There was some serious damage done by Dark Magic, and it's proving exceedingly difficult to repair. We've enlisted the help of some of our sixth and seventh years. At this point, we need all of the help that we can get, and of course, the Ministry is proving to be useless, yet again," she added as a bitter afterthought.

"Well, I will stay as long as you need me," Hermione assured the woman, voice confident. Lapsing into a comfortable silence, the two witches strode along the street until they reach the gates. Murmuring a spell, McGonagall opened the entryway.

"Prepare yourself, Miss Granger," she said. "I'm afraid you may not like what you see."

* * *

><p>"Crawford!" Professor Snape spat as a second-year raced by. "Slow down, boy! You'll upset half the castle, running around like a blind boggart!" Glaring, the potions master moved past the shaken second-year. Hufflepuffs. He'd never had any use for the house. Really, besides Slytherin, and the occasional Gryffindor, he had no use for any of the houses here. The only reason he even stuck around was because he'd fallen into a routine: wake up, ignore everyone, and be ignored by everyone in return. That was enough of a life for him.<p>

Entering his cool quarters, he cast his cloak to the side and sat, pulling a stack of poorly-written essays towards him. The drivel of these students was painful to read. Essay after essay of a textbook copy of notes. If he wanted a definition, he would read the textbook himself. With a roll of his eyes, he scribbled a scathing remark on the top of a seventh-year's paper and dropped it into the finished pile. The pile grew as his candles shortened. Only after several went out did he stop his grading. They would still be there tomorrow morning.

With a groan, he rose from his chair, massaging his knees. War had not been kind to his body. He really needed to take some of that joint potion that Madam Pomfrey had given to him. Rummaging through his cupboards, his hand came to rest on the small amber vial. Two drops swallowed, he topped it back up. As soon as he was certain his knees would not give him issues, he donned his cloak and set off up the hallways towards the kitchens. Dinner was currently happening, he knew, but he preferred to eat his meals alone. Less questions, less stares, more solitude, just the way he liked it. A full circle of ignoring, precisely what Severus Snape desired.

"Severus, is that you?" Sybill Trelawney's voice sounded. "Why, I had almost forgotten what your face looked like. Come, join us for dinner.

"No, thank you," he said stiffly, making eye contact with her only briefly.

"Come, dear boy, eat with us. It's been so long since you have." Without waiting for a response, she took him by the crook of his elbow and steered him toward the Great Hall. As the sound of student's voices grew, so did his feeling of dread. Why had he chosen to remain a professor here? He loathed students.

Grudgingly, he took a seat between Madame Hooch and Professor Trelawney. A few intrepid students stared at him; he scowled back darkly, and they dropped their gazes. Good. Let them feel intimidated. That was less that he would have to deal with. Grumpily, he speared a potato and bit into it. It was only then that he noticed the missing Headmistress. _I can't believe I'm starting a conversation,_ he thought as he faced Madame Hooch. "Where is Professor McGonagall?"

"Oh, she's off fetching someone who is coming to help with the restoration," she said airily, biting into a bean. "Rumor has it, it's a previous student." Waving her fork around, she continued, "I, for one, hope it's a student from last year's graduating class. One of the smartest classes we've ever seen here at Hogwarts."

"Indeed," Snape replied dryly, warily eyeing the fork that was coming closer and closer to his forehead. "If you'll excuse me," he said, rising and taking his leave. Walking briskly down the hall, he made his way towards the stairs descending to the dungeons. At the sound of voices, he paused.

"…see, we're having a particularly hard time with the Room of Requirement, as well as most of third floor."

"I'd like to try and help with the Room of Requirement, if I could," a familiar voice said. Suppressing a groan, Snape pressed forward.

_Granger._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? How was it? *crosses fingers* Please review! I'm not sure how this is playing out, and I'd like your reactions, please. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed, and that you stay with this story! :)**


	2. Battle Lost

**A/N: Chapter two! Hoozah. Thank you to everyone who alerted/favorited/reviewed. It means quite a bit! Anywhoo, on with the next chapter.**

Battle Lost

Of all of the students to come back to Hogwarts, it _had_ to be that bloody frizzball. Of course. Was he not already suffering enough? Now he had to put up with Gryffindor Granger, girl who had an insatiable need to be correct all of the time. Gryffindor pride at its finest. Muttering to himself, Snape entered his brewing lab, staring at the potion simmering before him. With more force than necessary, he threw a chunk of salamander into the bubbling liquid, cursing as some spilled onto the table and left a scorch mark.

He would just have to ignore her. Nothing new there. And if she dared to approach him, he would just flash his cold onyx eyes and belittle her until she turned away. Just because he was on the Light side didn't mean he didn't derive some perverse sort of satisfaction from watching others squirm. Especially when it was _he_ that they squirmed under.

After stirring the draught, he placed a cauldron top over the potion and exited, mind racing. There was no way that Granger would work on the Room of Requirement with him. No. Way. That was _his_ project, and his project alone. He wasn't going to allow a meddling Gryffindor, of all people, work alongside him. McGonagall wouldn't allow it, would she? Severus groaned. Of course she would. She would be all for the two of them teaming up and working together.

He couldn't allow it.

He wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Hermione surveyed the damage around her. She had yet to go to the higher levels of the castle, but what she had seen already was disconcerting. There were many staircases out of use, and shreds of paintings clinging to the wall. Classroom after classroom was torn apart in various states of disrepair. As they made their way to the Room of Requirement, she trailed a finger alone the crumbling handrail; there were divots and grooves from where chunks had been blasted away.<p>

She stopped dead as they came to rest by the tapestry of trolls. This was by far the worst damage she had seen. A gaping hole stood where the door once hid. Inside was a mess; it was as if it were trapped between the various needs that it had been used for. There was the mirror, the hidden door which they had used to get from the Hog's Head to the castle. Further down rested a pile of chamber pots, nearly hidden by the towers of discarded items. With a pang, she spotted the whistle that Harry had used during the DA meetings resting in a pile of ashes.

"Devastating, isn't it?" the headmistress whispered. The young witch merely nodded. "We have no clue which spells were used, but whatever they were, the damage, as of yet, has proven to be irreversible."

"When may I begin working on it?" Hermione asked, staring around. She knew that this was the room she wanted to repair. Too much had happened here to not want to fix it up.

"Well..Professor Snape has been looking into the damages," McGonagall said. "If you would like, I will schedule a meeting for the two of you to get together and talk it out."

"Oh..alright," she said. _Professor Snape? He's never liked me…why does she think he will start now?_ "Well, if you do not mind, professor, I think I'll head off to bed..I'm rather tired."

"Oh, yes, of course! You'll be staying above the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Professor Flitwick has done much to restore it to its previous standing."

"Thank you, professor," Hermione said, casting a levitation spell over her luggage. After a moment, she hugged the wizened woman. "It's good to be back," she said. "Good night."

* * *

><p>She awoke to the sound of an owl tapping on her window. Mumbling to herself, she rolled out of her bed and onto the ground, slow to pick herself up into a standing position. Mornings had become difficult for her. Shuffling over the window, she brought the owl in and pull the scroll from his leg. Before she could reward it, it took off again. Yawning, she opened the paper.<p>

"_Miss Granger,_

_ Professor Snape, though begrudgingly, has agreed to a meeting at noon today. If this works for you, please come by my office. The password is, 'phoenix.'_

_ Cordially,_

_ Professor McGonagall, Headmistress."_

With a sigh, she set the note down. This was going to be a real barrel of laughs, she could already tell. Kicking off her slippers, she headed to her closet. It wouldn't do well to be late to this meeting. She needed every chance she could get to prove to Professor Snape that she wasn't just a child anymore.

* * *

><p>"<em>Severus,<em>

_ I would like to have a word with you at noon. Please come to my office, and do not be late._

_ Minerva."_

Gritting his teeth, he cast the note into the fire. No doubt, he would be meeting up with Granger today. Excellent, because there was nothing more he wanted to do than to spend his afternoon with the Gryffindor Princess and the headmistress. Muttering to himself, he pulled on his cloak and headed to his classroom. Double potions with first years. How exciting.

"Wand away before I confiscate it, Miss Hartley," he drawled as he entered. "LaBianca, if I ever see you do something so vulgar again, I will personally ensure your expulsion from this class." Striding to the front of the room, he turned and faced the class. They all squirmed and avoided eye contact with him. Good. That would make his job easier. "The instructions are on the board," he said, lazily flicking his wand. "Get to work. I want a full flask from each of you before the end of class.

Seating himself behind his desk, he set to work correcting the last of the essays. Ridiculous. No one knew how to write a good essay these days. The last good essay he had seen was from his potions class two years ago. It was becoming a dying art.

By the end of class, he had a pile of D's, a smaller pile of A's, and only one E. Atrocious. Add the cherry on top of a perfect day, he had to go meet with Granger and the headmistress. Chair scraping as he stood, he tightened his cloak and exited. He would get this over with as fast as he could, and he _would_ come out on top.

* * *

><p>"Headmistress," he said as he entered. "Miss Granger," he added, teeth gritted. Hermione narrowed her eyes.<p>

"Hello, professor," she said in a slightly tense voice. She refused to let him make this difficult for her. He could scowl all he wanted, but she would do nothing but shower him in positive thoughts. She suppressed a smirk and turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger believe she may be of assistance in helping restore the Room of Requirement, Severus, and I have seen fit to assign her to help you." She spoke in a no-nonsense voice.

_ Dammit all,_ Snape thought,_ I lost this battle before it even began!_ Giving a curt nod, he looked at the girl sitting before him. "I work at night, eight until whenever I see fit. Come at eight, and not one minute after." Before anything else could be said, he strode from the room, muttering bitterly to himself the whole way.

"Well..he took it better than I expected him to," McGonagall said. She wore no expression, but Hermione could have sworn she was repressing a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Well? Thanks to everyone who favorited/reviewed. I know I said it before, but I would like to say it again. Thanks! Review, please! It's what keeps me going. **


	3. Damages

**A/N: Hallo, all. Back with another chapter. I'll have you know that I use my philosophy time to write these. What a travesty, that I have to take time from that lovely class…kidding. I abhor philosophy. Read, review, enjoy! And thank you to all who review, alert, and favorite!**

**Damages**

"Minerva, you're certain you won't change your mind?" Snape asked, tapping his long fingers on her desk. "She's still just a girl. Almost a student. Surely she is not able to help in the way that we need.."

"Poppycock, Severus, you know as well as I do that she is far more brilliant than you are giving her credit for." She took her glasses off and gently rest her quill in its stand. "Do not forget, Severus, that she has seen things that others her age can only host nightmares about." Rising with a sigh, she added, "Give it a chance, for me. And if not for me, for Hogwarts. This is my final word. I will show you the door."

"Why do you feel it necessary-,"

"_Last _word, Severus," the headmistress said sternly. "Do not argue with me on this. Now, I believe you have a class to teach, yes?"

* * *

><p>He tapped a foot anxiously against his desk as the fourth years brewed. Why, of all people, was he stuck with her? And why, of all of the places in the castle that needed repair, why did she see it necessary to work on the Room of Requirement? Was she trying to ensure that he was driven to an early grave?<p>

But there was no way that he was giving up the restoration project. He would just have to frighten her away. It couldn't be too hard; she'd never been of a fan of him, nor he, her. He would flash his grimace and throw insults. Her pride would be unable to withstand it. Although, then she would go sniveling to McGonagall, and then no one would be happy. Perhaps he needed to think this more through.

"Oh, bugger" a student muttered. The acrid stench of melting pewter filled the room quickly, and Snape rose.

"Tell me, Miss Decker, how it is that you've managed to ruin yet _another_ cauldron?" he asked, his eyes glittering angrily. "Should I send you back to first year potions? Perhaps though types of brew would be better suited to the aptitude you've proven. Well, girl?"

"N-no, sir," she answered, voice quaking.

"Then prove it," he snapped. "Clean up this mess. I was a foot long essay on proper cauldron uses, and you will serve detention tomorrow at eight. Now get to it." He cast a charm to absolve the scent and sat back down, rubbing his temples. Bloody fourth years.

* * *

><p>Was there really a point in her going? He obviously didn't want her help..but she couldn't help but feel that she <em>needed<em> to be working on it. After all, it was partially her fault that the room was so damaged. Granted, it had been Crabbe-or was it Goyle?-who'd casted the fiendfyre, but it was by her wad that many damages had occurred.

_Forget Snape,_ she told herself bravely, _he's just a man. Just a grumpy man who needs more friends._

She hoped she knew what she was getting herself into. There had never been a time in her life when she'd spent time alone with the dark potions master. Class was certainly different than alone-time. Could she talk? Should she try to engage him in conversation, or would it be better if they just worked together in cold silence. She had no clue.

None at all.

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

"It's 8:01," she said incredulously, "and barely so."

"I said 8:00. Let's go." He raised his hands and slowly brought them down. He didn't offer an explanation, and she didn't ask for one. It would only make sense that wards were put up around the room. Keep students from hurting themselves and the likes. Only after he stepped forward did she speak.

"What have you found about this room?" She fought to keep incredulity and trepidation out of her voice. He rounded on her, his dark eyes boring into her warm ones.

"The headmistress didn't tell you?" he asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Clearly not, sir, or I wouldn't have asked," Hermione said, attempting to keep her tone polite.

"Tone, Granger," he warned. "Extensive Dark magic has been used in here. I've narrowed it down to several spells, but I'm still working on in." She waited for him to go on. When he didn't, she prodded,

"And?"

"And what?" he bit back.

"Tone, professor," she stated mildly. "Look, I know you're not keen on working with me, but you're stuck with me, so get over it. The only way I can help you is if you get off of your pedestal and help me, too. Sir," she added as an afterthought. They stood across from one another, glaring.

"Am I supposed to be moved by this speech, Miss Granger?" Snape asked sardonically, moving forward into the room.

"You're impossible," she snapped, moving alongside him. "Just show me what you've been doing, and I'll go back to ignoring you the way you'd like me to."

"Finally," he said with a smirk. "Follow me, and do not straggle behind. See this wall here? Blasted with _proprius detrimentum_. I assume you know what that means?" Hermione nodded, staring at the large scorch mark on the wall. "Do not touch anything around it. The objects around the mark seemed to possess some sort of poison. The end result seems to be something like your muggle radioactivity."

"Is it safe to be around it without protecting your…self..," she trailed off under his glare. "Right. What happened here, then?" she asked, pointing at a section stuck between the room they used for DA meetings and the room used to hide things.

"That's what we're not sure on. Obviously, the damage on the floor was due to some sort of flame, but-,"

"Fiendfyre," she cut in.

"What?" he asked, his tone cutting.

"Fiendfyre," she repeated. "That's the fire that ravaged the room."

"And how do you know this, hm?" he asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Because, professor, I was here when it happened!" she bit back. "Crabbe cast it when Harry, Ron, and I were trying to escape with the tiara. I'm not wrong, you know. It's not my greatest desire to lead you wrong. I want to fix this room as much as you do." He stared at her, tracing his lips with a pale finger. "What?" she snapped. "Have I suddenly grown another head?"

"You've developed quite the attitude since you were a student, Miss Granger," he commented lightly.

"Yeah, well, war tends to do that to you," she muttered, tugging her hair back into a ponytail. His staring was making her uncomfortable. As if he could read her mind, he broke his gaze, and said,

"Manners always matter, don't forget." She bit the inside of her cheek. She hated when people spoke in a patronizing tone. She almost preferred his snarky tone. No, she definitely preferred his snarky tone.

"Of course, professor," she said, her voice sickly sweet. She walked around the rest of the room, examining the damages. There were so many that she lost count. Using her wand, she captured images of the damage, intending to do some research later. "I'll be back tomorrow, sir," she said as the clock rang eleven.

"Don't bother, Granger, I am hosting detention," he said, rolling his eyes. "Damn fourth years have no clue what it means to brew a true potion anymore."

Quirking an eyebrow, she said,

"Fine. Don't be too hard on them, Professor Snape. They _are _only fourth years, after all, and you're not the easiest professor to please. Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Hm. Yay? Nay? Meh? Review, please! I dunno what updates will be like for the next couple weeks. I have finals, and they are going to whip me! Click the review button! :3**


	4. Hiding Something

**A/N: Oops. I forgot I was writing this. I'm sorry! I've been busy, with end of the year stuff [but I passed all of my finals, even philosophy!] and then coming back home for the summer…craziness! But I'm back, I promise. Anyways, onward and upward. R&R as always! **

Hiding Something

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, "how are things with Severus going? Has he proven to be unbearable?"

"They're actually going surprisingly well," she replied. "I thought we'd kill each other right from the start, but neither of us really speaks, so we've no reason to kill the other." Granted, they'd only been working together for a few days, but still..it was better than nothing.

"You'll let me know if something changes?" McGonagall asked the girl. Hermione nodded, then packed up the books she had scattered around her.

"If you'll excuse me, professor, it is almost eight, and Professor Snape will not appreciate if I am late." With a little laugh, she waved at McGonagall and shouldered her bag.

She hurried down the hall towards the Room, head down and feet moving quickly. And then, quite suddenly, she was sitting on the floor, bag spilled open.

"Detention!" a familiar voice spat out.

"You can't give me a detention, Professor Snape," Hermione stated lightly, closing her bag and smiling slightly. "I'm not a student anymore."

"Watch where you're going, Miss Granger!" Snape spat, glaring down at her. After a moment, however, he offered her a hand. She took it in surprise, and was swiftly set back on her feet. They stared at each other for a moment, an awkward tension building. Finally, Snape broke it. "Why on earth were you walking like hell on wheels?"

"So that I wouldn't be late to meet you," she replied. "And I wasn't walking like hell on wheels. It was a brisk pace."

"Call it what you want," he said, rolling his eyes, "you were moving too quickly. Slow yourself down."

They walked the rest of the distance in silence, side-by-side. That was the closest thing to a conversation they had had in a few days. Generally, they worked in silence, albeit a comfortable one. Severus Snape was a man a few words, this, Hermione had always known, but she wished it wasn't so. He was so intelligent, and he had so much to offer. If only he would see it that way! She shook her head. There was so much she could learn from him, particularly about potion brewing, and she feared that she never would. One thing that Hermione Granger and Severus Snape would never become was friends.

* * *

><p>His hand hovered over his Sweet Dreams Serum. Just a sip, just one, to spend some time with Lily and sleep soundly after it was over. He hadn't visited in quite some time. Did she miss him? Did she miss him the way he missed her? Staring at the small vial in his hand, he paused and then uncorked it. Just one sip.<p>

"_Severus, is that you?" Lily murmured, walking towards him. "You haven't been to see me in so long."_

"_I know, Lily. I'm sorry." He took her face in his hands, staring down into her emerald eyes. _

"_Is there another woman?" she asked, eyes bright with worry. _

"_Never, Lily." Gently, his brushed his lips against hers, feeling at peace. Oh, how he'd missed her. Missed holding her soft hands, her long red locks, her beautiful green eyes.. "It will only ever be you." _

_She embraced his form, face hidden in his chest. How long did they stay like that? An hour, a week? Time seemed to stop when he was with her. He stroked her hair, playing with the tips of it. Would they have been together in life like this? If James had never interfered, would they have married? Would it have been their son who defeated the Dark Lord?_

"_You're brooding again, Sev," Lily pouted, looking up at him. "What's wrong?"_

"_Not brooding," Severus replied. "Just thinking." _

"_You're always thinking," she said. "Can't you ever take a break from thinking and just live in the moment?" Snape shook his head. He never lived in the moment. That wasn't him, never had been, and never would be. He over-analyzed, made lists, prepared. Spontaneity was not in his vocabulary. _

"_Lily, I have to go, for the time being. I will be back soon.."_

"_Oh, Sev..you always say that. Will you really be?" _

"_Good bye, Lil."_

He broke from his dream, rubbing his temples. These dreams were getting more and more taxing. Rising slowly, he filled a tumbler with fire whiskey and settled in his chaise with a book. Maybe he was brooding…but that was what he did best.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ginny,<em>

_Well, I'm still alive. You're never going to guess what I'm doing. I'm working on the Room of Requirement with none other than the infamous Severus Snape. We've yet to kill each other, although we've yet to have a real conversation, either. I just can't get past the feeling that he's hiding something. I know we all thought he was an evil bat, but there's something about him that just..makes me think that he's not as cold as we've made him out to be._

_Hogwarts is the same as ever, although it's in various states of rebuilding. I didn't realize just how much damage it took. The Room of Requirement took the worst hit, though. It's almost as though it can't decide which purpose it wants to be used for. Ask Harry if he has any ideas, will you? How are things between you two, anyways? And Ron and Luna? I still can't believe those two are tying the knot. _

_Much love to you and your whole family! I miss you guys!_

_Love always, _

_Hermione._

She tied the letter to a school owl and watched as it took flight. She knew she was right about Snape. She hadn't noticed it until that day when she bumped into him, and they locked eyes. They weren't bottomless, as she'd always seen them to be; rather, they were a dark brown, almost black, and hiding a great deal of emotion. She only wish she knew what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't going to have all of that initially, but then I decided it's a good way for the two to argue, discover themselves, and discover their feelings for one another. R&R please!**


	5. 100 Galleons

**A/N: I'm so bad at updating! Augh! However, I got some exciting news: Pay Up will now be read-able in Russian, too! Kudos to Hiljaisuus for doing so! Much appreciation. This chapter is for you! Read, review, loves!**

* * *

><p><span>100 Galleons<span>

"Professor," Hermione said, setting her wand down and looking over at him, "I've been thinking, and-,"

"Always a dangerous thing," he interjected snidely, smirking.

"I know that we're working together," she spoke more loudly, ignoring him, "but wouldn't it be better if we _actually_ worked together?"

"What are you talking about, Miss Granger?" he asked, staring.

"I'm saying, just because we're in here together doesn't mean we're _working_ together. Wouldn't the repairs be so much better handled if the two of us worked on the same damage at the same time? Twice the magic?" After a moment of his staring, she said uncertainly, "Well..I thought it was a good idea…" She waited another moment; after she was greeted with silence, she sighed. "Fine. Forget it." She turned back to the wall she was working on, gritting her teeth. He was impossible. Im_possible_. Narrowing her eyes, Hermione raised her wand.

"What are you doing?" Snape drawled, his voice low and mild. She turned slowly to face him again.

"I am fixing the wall," she said. "You have eyes, you can see."

"Well, come on, then," he said, moving to stand next to her. "_Reparum-_is there a reason you're staring, Miss Granger?"

"What are you doing?" she asked, echoing his words.

"_You_ suggested it."

"Is it so hard to just tell me when I've had a good idea?" she grumbled, staring up into his dark eyes. He furrowed his brow, smirking. "I'll take that as a yes. _Reparum Brakium._"

"_Reparum Brakium_."

With a groaning and grinding of stone, the wall began to rise. They watched it, examining for any errors or faults. It stood strong, looking as good as ever. Hermione smiled contentedly. She'd had a good idea, for sure. The two of them had strong magic, it was true, but when their magic worked together, it was a force to be reckoned with. She couldn't help but revel in the feeling of satisfaction.

"Well..uhm..good night, then, professor," she said, breaking her stare at the wall and turning her face up to his.

"I..am going into Manchester in two days…if you'd like to accompany me? For research, I mean. There's a resource center and I thought maybe you'd want to figure out this room.." He fought to keep from feeling foolish as she stared up at him incredulously. Why did he invite her? It wasn't as if he enjoyed her company, and he'd roll over dead if she enjoyed his.

"I'd love to, sir!" she said, clasping her hands together. "What time?"

"N-nine," he said, surprised at her reaction. "And don't-"

"Be late. I know. Good night, Professor Snape."

* * *

><p>She met him in the entrance of the castle at nine sharp; her bag was stocked with fresh parchment and new quills. As she drew closer, she noticed that he, too, carried new supplies. Fighting a smile, she greeted him. He grunted in response-he wasn't really a morning person. He was pleased, however, to see that she was as eager as he was.<p>

They set off at a mild pace, strolling along the grounds to the gate of Hogwarts. Apparition laws had not changed between the time she left and now. Snape murmured a spell and the gates swung open.

"Take…take hold of my arm, if you don't mind," he said, sounding uncomfortable. "You don't know where we're going.." Tentatively, she placed her hands around his forearm, looking up at him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes.." She felt odd, holding onto the arm of her old professor. It felt oddly right, which surprised her. When they landed on their feet, they stumbled forward, tripping over each other.

"Watch it, Miss Granger!" he snapped.

"It wasn't my fault!" she snapped back, straightening her shirt. "Your landing stinks." To her surprise, he laughed.

"I guess I need some practice. Let's go, I don't fancy being stopped by anyone." He began to walk up the hill, his long legs carrying him up quickly.

"Don't wait up or anything," she grumbled, trotting after him.

* * *

><p>They entered a large, run-down mansion silently; the woman working at the reception desk gave them an odd look as they passed. In all the years that Severus Snape has been coming here, she'd never seen him with another person, particularly with a female. She watched the two as they disappeared up the staircase, quirking an eyebrow. There was something up with those two..she just couldn't put her finger on it.<p>

"Follow me," he said quietly, bowing his head closer to her ear. "I have a secret nook I like to do all of my research in, and I'd prefer to keep it a secret."

She fought shivers as his breath tickled her neck and followed him down a hallway and behind a tapestry. "Wow," she whispered, staring up at the cases of books. There was a single table in the middle with a candelabra in the center. "This is..wow.."

Snape leaned against a wall, crossing his arms and watching her. "Glad you approve," he said. There was something in his eye, an almost-mischievous glint. She stared at him, eyes narrowed. "Can I help you with something?

"You know," she said, setting her bag on the table, "your whole, 'dungeon-bate-I-live-to-hate' façade may scare some, but I don't believe it."

"Don't believe it?" he repeated, staring down into her warm brown eyes.

"Nope." Her forwardness shocked her, but it had slipped out before she could stop it.

"Hm," he said, setting his bag down as well. "You just don't know me well enough, I guess."

"I _will_ crack you, Severus Snape."

"Are you willing to make a bet on that, Miss Granger?"

"100 galleons. I lose, I pay you. You lose, you pay me." She stuck her hand out, waiting for him to shake on the deal. After a moment's hesitation and a dramatic eye roll, he took her hand firmly and shook.

"Shall I thank you in advanced for the new cauldron your 100 galleons will buy me?" he asked, sneering.

"Sneer all you want, professor, you do not intimidate me." With a sly smile, she turned and strode between two cases of books. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! This is the scene that inspired this whole story in the first place. I'm so excited I finally got to use it. And I'm excited that Snape and Hermione are becoming comfortable with each other and they don't even realize it…yet… *evil laugh* Read, review, love!**


	6. Breakthrough

**A/N: Uhm..I have no excuse. I just forgot to update this one, because I have been busy writing a Fruits Basket story. If any of you know what that is, you should totally check it out. Also, I am shamelessly self promoting: my roommate and I are writing a blog. If any of you are interested, want to follow, or comment, go to blogspot and type in, "Pace and the Larpers." Thanks, guys!**

**Breakthrough  
><strong>

"Severus, you're replacing me," Lily said sadly, running her hand over the rippling grass. "It's been almost three weeks. You used to come see me every night."

"Of course not, Lily," Severus said, placing his hand over hers. "I have just been very busy. I often fall asleep before I remember getting into my bed." As he spoke, a wave of guilt washed over him. He had been rather forgetful lately, so wrapped up in his project..not to mention the extra work that he and Hermione were doing on the side to try and research the damages. Between regular classes and nightly work, he was so wiped out that he couldn't even think of anything but his pillow. And recently, his dreams had been far more pleasant than they had used to be.

"Are you sure there is nothing else? It feels like you are hiding from me, Severus..we used to be so open and free with each other. No secrets, remember?"

"I remember, Lil.." He bit his lip. Why was he keeping his project a secret? He had never hidden anything from her before. What made this so different? Perhaps it was the volatile nature of these dreams, and the sensitive project. At any rate, he had not seen fit to inform Lily about it, and wasn't sure he was ready to. And anyways, these dreams were meant to be time for them to spend together peacefully, not tensely.

"I believe you," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Will you come see me more often? There…there isn't someone else, is there? You promise?" Severus looked at her. Someone else?

"No," he said. "There is no one else." After he spoke, he paused. There really was no one else, right?

* * *

><p>She had been working in the library all night, courtesy of Madam Pince. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing, but in the end, she had gotten the strict librarian to crack and let her stay, much to Hermione's delight. Checking her watch, she shut the large leather-bound tome in front of her. It was almost time for the library to open, and she didn't want to be spotted by the students looking the way that she did. Quickly, she stuck the books in her bag and hurried out of the library.<p>

"Late session, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked, coming to walk beside her.

"Yes," Hermione sighed. "Professor Snape and I have managed to restore only one wall. The rest of the room is still so damaged, and we're having a hard time figuring out what it is that is making it so difficult. Dark magic, of course, but we can't even track its origins." Professor McGonagall paused for a moment.

"I am sure that you two can figure it out. I've never seen him this determined on anything. I have no worries that it will not come together. If you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." The woman disappeared down the corridor, leaving Hermione to herself. With another sigh, she entered the Defense Against The Dark Arts room and into her quarters. Right now, all she wanted was to slip under the covers and not emerge for a long time.

* * *

><p>"This is impossible," Snape snapped, dropping his hands. "Without knowing the origins of this magic, we have no hope of reversing the damage. It may even be irreversible. The Death Eaters knew complex, ancient magic. The downside of having an army of purebloods, I suppose, all of the families just pass on their secrets." Hermione gasped.<p>

"That's it!" she cried. "Professor, you're a genius!"

"For what reason, Miss Granger?" he drawled, staring at her. Her brown eyes were bright with excitement.

"This was done by the Death Eaters, who, as you pointed out, were all pureblood. Maybe the reason we can't find the origin of the magic is because it's family magic. But now that they're all in prison, and Voldemort is gone, who is to stop us from accessing their histories? Just because they've been hidden from other witches and wizards, doesn't mean that they're gone all together, right?" She stopped and took a breath. How had they not thought of that before? They had so much access to documents that others didn't. Surely within those documents, there would be something about the Death Eaters.

"You..may be on to something, Granger," Snape said, the surprise evident in his voice. Annoyed, Hermione said,

"Like I've never had a good idea before? Seriously, professor, you make it seem like I've never said anything intelligent before." He made a noncommittal noise and examined the room again. It looked like they were about to do more after-hours research again.

* * *

><p>By the time they had gained all of the information they could, they had gone through six candles, three quills (Snape had a heavy hand,) and many feet of parchment. Hermione sat back in her chair, stretching her cramped hand. She hadn't realized just how many Death Eaters had been involved in the Battle.<p>

"How should we go about figuring all of this out, sir?" Hermione asked, rereading what they had written. There were thirteen Death Eaters in particular that they wanted to get a background on, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Neither of the families were particularly open to discussion, and Hermione never wanted to see Bellatrix again. Despite the fact that she was securely captured behind bars, the very idea of her made Hermione feel sick.

"I..haven't quite gotten to that. Hand me that quill, would you?" he asked, pointing. She picked it up and handed it to him, still reading the list absently. Her head snapped up when their hands touched, and she quickly dropped it into his waiting palm. "Sorry," she muttered, staring more determinedly at the parchment in front of her.

"Not a big deal, Granger," he said, not quite making eye contact with her.

They didn't speak the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Are you happier today, Severus?" Lily asked, braiding and unbraiding her red hair. She watched him carefully. Something was different about him, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.<p>

"Mm, I suppose," Severus replied, realizing it was true as he said it. This breakthrough that he and Hermione had made had boosted his mood quite a bit. Now that it appeared they would be able to make some headway, he was less discouraged.

"I am glad," she said, scooting closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed the old Severus." Giving him a little kiss on the nose, she dropped her arms and danced away from him.

The old Severus? He couldn't even remember who the old Severus was. All he could remember was the different personalities that he adopted, according to whichever master he was serving. Had Lily ever truly known the "old Severus?" Had _he_ ever truly known the "old Severus?" He looked up when Lily stopped dancing.

"I thought you told me there was no one else," she said accusingly.

"There is no-,"

"Professor?" He turned around to see the speaker, although he knew the voice all too well.

_ Hermione?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not a big fan of this chapter, but somethinggg needed to be put up, just to let y'all know that I haven't forgotten about you! Thanks to anyone who actually reads this, and pleaseplease review! Pleeeeease! Also, check out the blog! :) **


	7. Manchester

Immediately, he knew something was wrong. No one had ever interrupted his dreams before. Not his dreams with Lily. And certainly never a _student._ But as sure as he was breathing, there stood Hermione Granger, looking more like an adult and less like a student than he'd ever seen her. As she stood there, tucking a curl behind her ear and looking uncomfortable, he realized that she really wasn't a student anymore. She was a colleague, and more than that, he decided, she was almost a friend.

"Severus?" Lily demanded, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips. "Who is this?"

"This..this is Hermione. We..we work together. At Hogwarts," he said, internally cursing. Of course, this would be the one time he faltered in an explanation. He could tell she didn't buy it.

"That's right. I'm substituting for Professor Creedance, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione stated. "Sorry for interrupting, I'll just..be going now." She turned and walked off, and Snape watched after her, certain that the shock was still evident on his face. Lily rounded on him, and he swallowed hard.

"You lied to me," she said, voice raised. "I thought you were better than this, Severus!" Before he could respond, she turned hard on her heel and stormed off, not even bothering to look back over her shoulder at him.

"Bloody…," he said through gritted teeth as he watched her go.

* * *

><p>He sat up in his bed and rubbed his temples. What the <em>hell<em> had just happened? He'd taken the usual dose, thought the usual memories before he entered his dream world. So why had Granger made a guest appearance? Embers crackled feebly in his fireplace and he walked over to them, viciously stabbing them in an attempt to get the fire going again. Irritably, he threw a kettle over the flames, glaring as they licked the bottom of the teapot. Had he brewed the potion wrong? But it couldn't be; it was from the same batch he had been using before, and his dreams prior to tonight's had been as they should have. Free of Hermione Granger.

A resounding knock shook his door as he filled his tea cup and he set it down with more force than necessary, sloshing a bit of liquid over the sides. He flung the door open, intent on scolding the ingrate who was bugging him at such an early hour, and then stopped, choking on his words.

"I'm sorry to bug you, Professor," Hermione said, wringing her hands, "But I..well, I think you need to see it for yourself," she decided. She took off down the hall without so much as another word, and Snape followed after, growling under his breath. It wasn't her fault, he knew, that she had been in his dream tonight. No, his sub-conscious had definitely decided that on up on its own. But it didn't help that she was becoming more and more comfortable around him, which led to less propriety and more of a..blasé attitude. He wasn't entirely positive that he didn't miss the days she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Finally catching up to her, he snapped,

"And do you plan on informing me of where it is we're going?" She slowly looked up at him.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" she asked, a hint of surprise in her voice. "Merlin, you act as though I've asked you to drink a Boil Broth." Despite the tone, her lips were pulled up in a small, poorly suppressed smile. His only answer was to roll his eyes, an action Hermione returned. "You know what? Fine. Why don't you come find me when you're done acting like a child?"

"No, wait," Snape protested. "I'm already out. Just..show me whatever it was. Please?" Instantly, he clamped his mouth shut. Please? Severus Snape did _not_ say please. Hermione turned to stare at him, eyes wide.

"Did you-? Well, well," she said, crossing her arms and smirking. "The imposing potions master has manners after all."

"Just. Show. Me," he said through gritted teeth. Smirk widening, she turned back around, strolling down the hallway and twirling a curl around her index finger. He watched the motion curiously; it seemed fueled more by anxiety than by absent-mindedness. He captured her hand mid-twirl. "If you don't want to pull your hair out, I suggest you stop that."

"Oops," she said, turning pink, though due to embarrassment or the way her heart had just jumped, she wasn't entirely sure. They fell silent, both consumed in their thoughts. Finally, she came to a stop and opened a door. "I couldn't sleep, so I came here. I thought that maybe it would help. And I think…well, I think that you need to see this." She stepped aside and let him look around the room. His eyes swept over the scene, and he turned to her. "Back to Manchester?"

"Back to Manchester," he echoed faintly.

* * *

><p>"What I don't get," he burst, throwing his quill down, "is how something like that could happen. I've never seen anything like it, and I've seen a lot of things in my time." He rubbed his temples, staring down at the scattered parchment before him.<p>

"Why don't you let me do some research?" Hermione asked, setting a cup of tea in front of him. "I don't mind if you take a break. You look kind of tired," she added, albeit timidly.

"Yes, alright," he said, taking a gulp of tea and settling back in his chair. He _was_ tired, there was no denying that. Particularly after the night he had had…his head started to slump…his eyes shut…and he was gone, out cold.

Hermione glanced up a few times, smiling softly. She had to admit, he looked very peaceful while he slept..almost approachable. But there was no trace of that curled lip that she'd come to love, no hint of distaste. It was almost like he was incomplete. Shaking her head, she pulled the files of the Lestrange and Macnair families. The Minister had been quite obliging in their quest to end all traces of Dark magic and handed over the files with ease. Since then, all they had done was pour over the Death Eater's histories, successfully ruling out the Notts, Goyles, Bulstrodes, and, to Hermione's immense surprise, the Malfoys. It seemed their expertise was in conniving, not destroying. That left nine Death Eaters, and nine complex histories dating back to before Hogwarts was even thought of.

Time ticked away at a steady pace, and Hermione took comfort in the sound of the clicking hands. She always had preferred silence when she researched, and she got just that. Several times, she circled an item of particular interest and wrote it on a separate piece of paper. To her, they just looked like hieroglyphs and random letters smashed together, but she thought that maybe Snape would know what they meant, and she planned on asking him when he woke.

Quietly, she poured a cup of tea for herself and dropped a thin slice of lemon into it, stirring absently as she read. She added the Crabbes and the Greybacks to the list of unimportant histories. Only seven more to read. Seven. With a small groan, she rubbed her eyes and uncapped a new ink. They were going to buy Scrivenshaft's entire stock, by the time they were through with this project. It was turning into much more than she could have even thought of, although she was not entirely displeased. She'd found unlikely companionship in one Severus Snape, something she would not have ever, in a million years, thought could happen.

Silently reminding herself to write a letter to her friends, she plowed through the next file, glancing up at Snape, who was curled on his right side, mouth slightly ajar. Briefly, she was struck with the urge to throw a wad of parchment in there, but instantly used her better judgment and didn't. Whether it was out of fear of how he would react or kindness to the slumbering man, there was no saying. Maybe a mixture of the two, if she was being entirely honest with herself. Yawning, she dropped the Rookwoods on the pile containing the Lestranges and the Macnairs.

"Hermione," Snape whispered. She looked up, shocked; she hadn't even heard him move.

"Yes, professor?" she replied. He didn't answer, and she said, "Professor?" Still, he didn't answer, and she peered at him, confused at first, and then astounded. He was still asleep. And if he was still asleep, that meant…

That meant he was dreaming about her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So..it's kind of..really delayed. And I'm sorry. I forgot about this one, and then I kind of lost track of where this was going. So I hope this put it back on track a little bit. If there is anything in particular that any of you would like to see, you can either leave it in a review or a PM and I will try to incorporate it as best I can! And thank you to all those who are sticking with this! Much love. **


	8. URGENT PLEA

**AN UGRENT PLEA-URGENT URGEN URGENT**

**Hey, everyone. I realize that this isn't a chapter update, and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I'm working on, it I promise. But I'm coming to you guys today with a stronger cry, and I'm imploring you to please check something out for me. **

**In Uganda, there is a man named Joseph Kony, and he's been indicted by the ICC as one of the worst criminals in the world. For the past nine years, he's been abducting children from their homes, turning the little girls into sex slaves and forcing the little boys to kill their parents, mutilate the faces of others, and kill. **

**When brought to the United States' government, they responded by saying that, because we have no stakes at all in Uganda, they will not get involved. Obama changed his mind and sent some troops to help. However, 99% of the world has no idea about Joseph Kony, but a film has been made to raise awareness. I am begging you-BEGGING you-to please, watch this video and share it with everyone that you can. Give a voice to these invisible children. **

**KONY 2012, on youtube. It's thirty minutes long, which is a small amount of time to pay for the past 26 years that these children have been abducted, raped, murder, and coerced into horrible things. Kony is gaining power and changing tactics, and this needs to be stopped. I know some of you won't take the time to watch this, but those of you who will, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE spread the word. **

"**If the government doesn't believe that people care about arresting Kony, the mission will be cancelled. In order for people to care, they have to know. And they will only know if Kony's name is everywhere." **

**Bring this man to infamy. Make him a household name. Bring his crimes to the light. Make yourself heard-make him known! Free these children. If you wouldn't want your children and siblings to be abducted, think about how much these families want their children and siblings abducted, killed..please. **

**Some quick stats: 26+ years of violence**

** -30,000+ children abducted**

** -440,000 people currently displaced across 3 countries**

** -The first man to be indicted by the ICC**

** -Has no cause-he does this to keep his power**

WWW. KONY2012. COM 


End file.
